


a tease

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [86]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Formalwear, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, commission, other characters/ships vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Neither Gloria nor Leon can get enough of the other when they have to dress up for a Champion's Conference, and therefore spend a lot of time teasing one another.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	a tease

The Champion’s Conference- which is really more of a party than a conference- is always an interesting event, Gloria has come to realize. She has attended the past few years, since becoming the champion of the Galar region, and every year, it is interesting to see the champions of the other regions, and their odd choices for Plus Ones. Perhaps the most interesting part is that they are all girls, approximately in her age range, some a few years older, with the exception of the man who still presides over the Indigo League, but the young lady that he always brings with him has said a few times that she could have become champion if she’d really wanted to, but, “Settling down with Lance just seemed more fun! I’ll leave the heroics and title defense to him!”

Every year, Gloria enjoys observing the strange group and their even stranger dates, always leaving with a new story of how that champion managed to win over the man that Gloria can only assume was once on the wrong side of the law, with the only exception- besides Lance, of course- being the girl from the Alola region, who simply shows up with her best-friend-turned-boyfriend in tow, the two of them looking happy as can be.

This year, however, things get a little more interesting, because this year, Gloria finally has her own Plus One. Even more interesting than that is the fact that her date is someone who has been to this event plenty of times in the past, since he was even younger than most of the girls in attendance were the first time they got to come. The former champion Leon is welcomed back with open arms and quite a bit of teasing, because this time, he is not attending as a champion, but as the current champion’s date.

“She stole your title, and then your heart?” Rosa, the reigning champion of Unova, teases him.

“Something like that,” he replies, putting a proud arm around Gloria as he does. Leon has never been a sore loser, and as the two of them grew closer, eventually admitting their feelings for one another, he admitted that a big part of that is because he enjoys getting to see the woman he loves succeed. He has gone from one of her rivals to one of her biggest fans, with his biggest competition on that front being her other former rival, her best friend and his younger brother.

Both Leon and Hop find the time to cheer for her even with their busy careers taking off- Hop, who’s research as Sonia’s assistant is starting to take off, and Leon, who’s Battle Tower sees more competitors every day. They are both still an important part of her life, and Hop not only cheers her on as the champion, but was there to cheer her on through trying to confess her feelings to his brother, and, now that they are a couple, he remains one of their staunchest supporters.

“For a minute, I thought you might have gotten dethroned,” May, hailing from Hoenn, comments. “I thought maybe Leon was back for good, but then you walked in.”

“She could have just been  _ his _ date,” Dawn, the Sinnoh champion, replies. “You know, like Lyra.”

“Except I was never champion,” Lyra comments. “But I don’t think our Gloria would give up her title so easily!”

“You’ve got that right!” Leon agrees. “She doesn’t ever go easy on me, you know. But I wouldn’t have it any other way, it gives me a real workout!”

The conversation carries on like it would any other time, but things seem a bit more lively with Leon present, and she wonders what it would have been like to be here with him in years past. Or, at least, Gloria  _ would _ be wondering about that, but she has been rather silent throughout this conversation for a reason, and that reason is Leon’s hand on the small of her back.   
The dress that she has worn tonight has a large cutout on the back, one that he has teased her about so much that she knows it turns him on. Her whole look tonight does, but then, she is rather excited seeing him all dressed up too. She was always used to seeing him in his tacky champion uniform, and the first time she saw his getup for his new gig, she was a little overwhelmed. As silly and over the top as it may seem, it looks  _ good _ on him, and that was when she first began to discover how excited she gets to see Leon in nicer clothes.

Back then, she couldn’t act on it because they weren’t together, and even since getting with him, she still has not openly expressed how this makes her feel. But tonight, it is hard to avoid that feeling, faced with Leon dressed in a nice suit, standing close to her and running his fingers along the small of her back as he talks to the other champions and their dates. He’d started with his arm around her, but he has slowly moved it back so that he can tease her, knowing just how sensitive her bare skin can be.

So, despite the public setting, Leon has made it pretty clear that he has only one thing on his mind right now, and Gloria, who had already been struggling to keep her mind out of the gutter, is helpless, forced to play along with the act of behaving herself, while she is currently going weak at the knees, her thighs pressed together in a way that she hopes is subtle, and easily covered by her long dress.

Leon does not seem to have a care in the world, barely seems aware of what he must know that he is doing to her, as he chats with everyone easily, with the same ease that he seems to do everything. Gloria is glad to let him handle the talking, even if that makes her look like a mere accessory at his side, if it means that she does not have to attempt to focus in the midst of all this.

When they sit down to dinner, he rests a hand on her leg under the table, where nobody can notice what he is doing. While Moon babbles on about the food, Gloria nods along and pretends to listen, and when Serena asks her a question, she has to have it repeated before she can even attempt to think up an answer. All the while, Leon teases her, running his hand up and down, from her knee to her thigh, slowly and assured, knowing very well that he is the reason she is hardly a part of the conversation at all. By the time dessert is served, she has begun pushing her foot up his pant leg, but that hardly has the same effect, considering she can’t move too much without making it obvious.

A part of her definitely wants to put a hand directly in his lap, just to see how he would jump in surprise, and have to scramble for an excuse to explain his behavior, but she refrains. Even as she watches him struggle to make sense of the conversation he finds himself trapped in with Rosa’s boyfriend, she is unable to bring herself to do it, despite how funny, and  _ fair _ , the result would be. She can’t do it because she just  _ knows _ that she will turn a bright shade of red once she actually does it, once she is left groping him over his pants and feeling that he is just as turned on right now as she is.

Dinner passes without much incident, and as the night winds down, Leon is able to conceal things, and even though she wonders how he manages that so much more easily than her, she is more focused on what she knows is to come. They have survived the night, and their hotel room is waiting for them, with only a short trip on the elevator in their way. He had the foresight to book a room in the same hotel as the ballroom rented for the Champion’s Conference, knowing when to call ahead from his years of experience. Gloria has never managed that feat before, but tonight, she is glad that Leon knows these tricks.

The others filter out, all going their separate ways, to different hotels, in most cases, or straight home, in Serena’s case, or up a different elevator, in Lance’s case. Leon actually has the sense to hesitate enough, to hang back so that they are not made to share an elevator with that couple, which is all for the best. By the time the doors have shut behind them, Gloria is unable to keep her hands off of him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a long kiss that makes the short elevator ride a bit more bearable.

By the time they reach their floor, she is embarrassed and a little irritated. How is it fair that Leon gets to have all the fun, teasing her all night and leaving her so overcome with lust that she can’t help but throw herself at him the instant they are alone? Shouldn’t she be allowed the chance to make him squirm as well? She should have overcome her nerves, should have steeled herself and stopped herself from blushing and giving herself away, and she should have teased him over his pants, right there in front of him.

Leon should have been made to stammer through conversation, trying to hide it while Gloria sat, cool as a cucumber, asking May or Dawn casual questions about contests, pretending to have an interest in trying them for herself, while Leon had to sweat things out. He can tease her  _ so easily _ , and even if they are alone now, even if she doesn’t have the chance to get proper revenge, she decides right then and there that she isn’t going to give him what he wants tonight. Tonight, she isn’t going to jump him once the door is locked behind them; even if she may have blown that a little bit on the elevator, that only means he will be even more surprised when she doesn’t continue down that path.

Tonight, Gloria is going to be a tease, and when the door shuts, she has already put on her facade. Leon snakes an arm around her waist, murmuring, “That was some party, wasn’t it?”

Though his touch, his smirk, and the sound of his voice are enough to melt her, she remains firm, removing his hand from her body and saying, “Go and sit down.”

“Hm? Am I in trouble?” he asks in a teasing tone, but there is a bit of concern in his eyes.

“You are,” she says, “but it’s not any  _ bad _ trouble.” Immediately, the worry disappears and he grins.

“This is because I was a tease tonight, right? I couldn’t help it, you just look so  _ amazing _ in that dress,” he replies.

“And you think it was easy for me, with you all dressed up? I could barely control myself,” she confesses. “But now, it’s time for my dress to come off, isn’t it? So why don’t you sit there and keep your wandering hands to yourself for a little bit?”

She isn’t used to acting like this; even as she speaks, her words sound as if they are being said by a stranger, but Gloria likes that feeling. Leon is always controlled, always the leader in situations, and even if she likes that, sometimes she wants to show him that she isn’t just his kid brother’s little friend. He may not have seen her like that in a long time, but to her, this is an important part of showing him, reminding him, that she is all grown up now.

“No promises,” he says, a smug smile on his face, but she has a feeling that he’s still going to do exactly as she’s told him. He just sits back, watching her, and she wills her confidence to stay right where it is, to not get swayed by the temptation to give in to her nerves.

Gloria starts slow, turning away from him so that she can reach behind herself and tug at the zipper on the back of her dress. It is difficult to reach; originally, she had planned on starting things tonight by asking Leon to pull her zipper down for her, but that was before he had started  _ this _ whole mess, by teasing her and making her want to be able to tease him in return.

She can reach her zipper on her own if she really tries, realizing too late that she is still in her high heels. It must ruin the sexy factor a little bit, the way she stumbles to kick out of them while still holding onto her zipper, but Leon at least has the decency not to laugh, and keeps his eyes trained on her the entire time. Once she is able to resume unzipping her dress, she takes it slow, dragging the zipper down deliberately, glad that it does not catch in any spots, as that would also put a pause on things.

Fortunately for her, it all works out the way she wants it to, taking it slow and steady, until her dress is entirely unzipped. Only then does she turn around to face Leon again, who is still watching her with rapt attention, seeming a little bit more on edge. Good, she’s glad that she’s having an effect on him already, and if he thinks that this will go quickly just because her dress is unzipped, he does not know how long she can tease this part out.

Embarrassingly enough, this is something that she has practiced for, perhaps without ever realizing that is what she was practicing for at the time. Undressing herself, night after night, she would sometimes watch herself in the mirror, losing herself in some sort of fantasy, testing how slow she could remove her clothes, and trying to make it as sexy as possible, for some imaginary audience. And, okay, that audience was Leon for a very long time, long before they ever started dating, but she never did it with the conscious idea of doing it for his entertainment.

Now, that all comes in handy. Her dress has thin straps, and she shimmies her shoulders, letting one strap fall down, and then the other With the straps resting on her arms, the front of her dress begins to fall forward, and she leans down a bit as it does, allowing it to reveal more and more before she has begun to take it off. Leon stiffens a bit more, and she has to resist smirking, preferring to keep her face a little pouty. She isn’t sure if the expression is as sexy as she imagines it, but it has always seemed to work on him.

Gloria slowly works one arm up, pulling it free from the strap, and bringing it back to her side to keep the dress from falling too far forward. She repeats the process with her other arm, and now her dress is only held up by her arms pressed to either side. Leon stares at her chest, and she watches the way he watches her as she lifts her arms, letting it fall down. He shifts in his seat, struggling to sit still, but her strapless bra still covers her breasts.

The dress takes a slow trip down from her chest, down her waist and down to her hips, where she takes her time with it again, wiggling it loose until it finally drops down her legs, dropping to the floor. She steps out of it, standing before him in only her underwear, and his eyes travel up and down her body, looking almost as if he has never seen her before, as if this is their first time. This is far from the first time she has stripped to her underwear in front of him, and he should be more than used to seeing her in her underwear by now, but there must be something to the way that she teases him, the way that she takes her time, slowly removing everything, that makes it all seem different.

She likes having him look at her like that, as it reminds her of that first time, but this time, she isn’t nearly as nervous as she was back then. In fact, she’s feeling more and more confident with each passing second, feeling proud of herself to know that she is able to have that sort of power over him.

Her bra has to come off next, and she turns around again, so that he can watch her reach behind her back to undo the clasps, holding it in place until she can face him again. There, she moves her arms to let it fall to the floor, and once again, it is as he’s never seen her before, staring at her like he’s starved. His eyes linger on her chest for some time, but he looks to her panties the split second before she begins to move her hands down, so that she can take her time in dragging them down to the floor.

Leon’s breath is uneven by now, and sitting still has long since become impossible for him, and so she moves as slowly as she can manage, and even when her panties are well past pulled down, being pushed along her thighs, he still watches each movement carefully. When she has finally stepped out of her panties, Leon starts to shift, but Gloria holds up a hand.

“I’m not done yet,” she says. They’ve been quiet for so long that she almost forgot what her voice sounds like. At least, it sounds strange to suddenly fill the silence like this.

“But, Gloria…” His voice is weak, and she knows that she is testing his patience, but if she has him like this, then she should at least be allowed to have her fun with him.

She ignores his pleas, climbing onto his lap while not allowing him to get up, not even allowing him to touch her. Though she never  _ says _ that he can’t, it goes unspoken that he is still meant to only look, to wait for her. Once she is on his lap, she pushes his suit jacket back, and he moves his arms with her, allowing her to push it off of him, and after that, she wastes no time before unbuttoning the two buttons on his vest so that they can remove that as well. Loosening his tie is an erotic experience all its own, and she takes quite a bit of time with it.

While she sits on him, if she shifts certain ways, she can feel him straining against his pants, and when she rubs against him, he lets out a soft hiss at the slight contact, driven mad by her teasing. Naturally, she does this a bit more than necessary as she takes her time with his shirt buttons, taking them slowly, one at a time, until the white button down can be pushed off of him. With a shrug of his shoulders, Leon lets it fall behind him, on top of the jacket and the vest.

Left only in his pants, his patience is running out, and still Gloria entertains the idea of drawing this out longer, knowing that he would not stop her if she did. Deciding to have a bit of mercy on him, she settles on a long kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into them, her bare chest pressed against his. He moans pathetically into her mouth, and she can feel the comfortable warmth radiating off of him. She isn’t used to having her way with him like this, but she thinks that she could  _ get _ used to it, though she honestly doesn’t mind the way he teases her either. Perhaps, she thinks, they could always go back and forth, just to keep it fair.

Finally, she breaks the kiss, and leans back to go for his zipper. His pants do not come all the way off, even after all of her efforts to make sure that the two of them are stripped down. His patience fails him, and she wants him so badly that she doesn’t even attempt to keep him in line, allowing him to simply free his cock, rest his hands on her hips, and pull her down onto him, pushing into her with a broken, needy groan.

“ _ Fuck _ , Gloria,” he breathes, exhaling it somewhere near her ear, his breath hot as he speaks. “ _ Fuck _ , that was…” Without finishing his sentence, he begins to thrust up into her, quickly falling into a frantic rhythm, grunting softly with each thrust.

“That was…?” she teases, though her voice is broken up by each thrust, as she quickly loses herself to the pleasure that she has delayed. “Torture? Agony?” She suggests both, because she knows that, despite keeping it cool, the whole experience felt the exact same for her. For longer, even, because she’s been waiting for this since the party, or maybe even before that, when he’d first put on his suit.

Leon does not even have it in him to reply to her, which says enough on its own, losing himself deeper and deeper in the sensation, holding tight to her while he drives up into her. He fucks her so desperately that it’s as if he’s worried that, now that he has her, he has to make quick work of her or he might lose her again, might miss his chance. She knows that she is too far gone to deny him anything now, that she has worked herself into her own frenzy, but she loves the result it has had, and loves the way Leon fucks her as if might never have the chance again.

“You look...so damn good tonight,” he gasps, when he is able to find the words again. “That’s why it’s so hard to keep my hands to myself...haven’t stopped wanting you for even a moment…”

So it was him as well. The whole time, he’s been working himself up, he’s been just as desperate to have at her, and through all of that, they have both teased the other to their breaking points, both working to see the other one crumble, both knowing that they were always only a few steps away from crumbling themselves. She lowers her hips to meet his, working with him or against him, chasing the high that she knows she is just within reach of…

They come at nearly the same time, but she knows that she is just a bit sooner, that it is probably the sudden force of her orgasm that finally pushes him past his breaking point. But either way, she tips her head back and cries out for Leon, and Leon thrusts up into her one last time, meeting her cries with a cry of his own, their voices soon mingling and becoming entirely incoherent as they allow themselves to be consumed by their mutual lust.

It is a long time before Gloria is able to think clearly after that, and by the time she properly comes to, Leon is snuggled up against her, his pants still half-on. They’ll have to pull those off properly before they can go to sleep, but right now, it seems comfortable enough like this, at least comfortable enough to catch their breath, and comfortable enough to recover from all of that.

If this is what teasing results in, then she sincerely hopes that Leon never stops being a tease. In return, Gloria knows that she will always be a tease as well, and without even having to ask, she knows that he looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
